Falcón
The Actual Flag of Falcón state Is Official Since August 3, 2006. The Flag - Attributes and Semiology: The Falcon State flag consists in a filed with approximate ratio 2:3; this is, square and half of length, divided on two unequal and horizontal stripes: the superior one, red, approximately equivalent to fifth part of the wide of the cloth, charges the inscription “MUERA LA TIRANIA Y VIVA LA LIBERTAD” (Something like “Die for tyranny and long life for freedom”) in white gothic capital letters and the inferior one, blue, occupies the rest of the field and charges a yellow raising sun with nine rays on the superior canton of the hoist (attached to the mast) and a white full moon on inferior canton of the fly. Reminiscence of the Captain’s Flag of Ensign Ship “Leander” during Liberating Expedition commanded by Generalissimo FRANCISCO DE MIRANDA on 1806, it didn’t have meaning directly relative to the State which represents until the moment of this update. However, the historical meaning which has been attributed to it is the follows: “The sun is the American freedom raise from the horizon whilst the moon is the power of Spain which begin to decline”. Blue probably alludes to the sea and sky whilst the red pennant (today stripe) and inscription speaks about Generalissimo’s intentions. Previous flag the Previous Flag is Official Since June 17, 1997 to August 3, 2006, It was product of a contest organized to the effects by the State's authorities, whose examining jury was integrated by remarkable historians of the region, whom declared winner the project presented by Miss Marielys Isaura Oduber Camacho, hoisting it for the first time on June 17th, 1997, divided on three horizontal stripes with the same size: the green one represents the Falcon mountains, one of its most important tourist potencies rebounding its great natural reserves: ground, water, minerals, forest, landscapes and symbolizes faith, hope, friendship, service and respect; the yellow one represents the so called "Médanos de Coro" (Coro's dunes), natural monument of high tourist importance and symbolizes magnanimity, nobility, riches, power, light, perseverance and wisdom; the blue one remember the Falconian coasts, a great tourist rich and symbolizes justice, truth, loyalty, charity and beauty. The hawk, bird belonging to the group of natural figures which Heraldry admits, remembers the Liberty, the active and contemplative life; alludes to the latin name of the State and symbolizes the dexterity, force, fierceness, nimbleness, readiness and wisdom, qualities which must to be the impulse of Falconians for the construction of the State. The red pennant represent the Victory and Christian faith in Falcon; remember too that it has been place of birth of the Venezuelan Federation and seat of the first Venezuelan bishopric and symbolizes strength, victory, audacity, highness and artifice. The inscription "DIOS Y FEDERACION" ("God and Federation") it´s the motto of the liberal band on the Venezuelan War of the Federation, which exploded on February 20th, 1859 in the city of Coro, capital of the State. The stars, which represent the union of the twenty-five municipalities that conform the state, are image of the happiness and symbolizes greatness, truth, light, majesty, peace and prudence. Their white color represents purity, integrity, obedience, firmness, vigilance, eloquence and triumph. Flag Redesigns Category:Venezuelan State Category:Falcón State